


Im Yr Dog

by Fuxk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Behavior, Angst, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Inspired by Music, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Underage Drinking, University, Voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuxk/pseuds/Fuxk
Summary: Keith fell in love with the one man who wouldn't love him back. Quite the opposite. Shiro took advantage of this and manipulated Keith into the spot he's in now. But a blue boy comes along and fixes more than he think he could.Each chapter is based off a song! The first chapter actually includes the lyrics to it but the rest just label the song they were inspired by.





	1. Im Yr Dog

I'm your dog

I fidgeted with the tight choker around my neck. My boyfriend gave it to me, it said something like ‘mine’ or some crap. I feel like a dog but this was all I could do to assure my boyfriend I wouldn't cheat. Again bullshit. But I loved him. He loves me. 

I'm your friend

I’m looking around for someone to talk to. Someone to quickly get this party over with. Why did Shiro even invite me here? What a fucker saying that it’d just be him and a few of his friends smoking a bowl. I hope he gets fucked in the ass tonight. Raw. 

I don't care what you wear

Your bright blue jacket caught my eye in the sea of dull ass colors. Depressed people dress how they feel apparently. You look happy, even at this fucking party. My drink is almost empty. I could walk past you and offer you a drink. Yours looks almost empty too. I’m taking steps or somehow getting to you. You look drunk. I’m probably shitfaced. I hope you don’t roofie me. 

I don't care about your hair

Your hair is brown. Kinda pretty but reminds me of my good friend. It's a mess in your face. It makes me chuckle. I tap your shoulder.

I'm your dog

I can't help but feel like he's watching me. My boyfriend. 

I'm your dog

He pops into my mind more and more. You look at me and it fades away. I smile and raise my glass. “I’m grabbing another drink I could refill yours?” I must have sounded drunk as hell because you look concerned. You grab my cup.

I'm your dog

Whatever you say I don't hear you. Or maybe I wasn't listening. You wrap your arm around me and smile. “You need some water, food, and advil bud.” I heard you there. I smile back and shrug.

Lets eat food

You usher me away leaving our cups on some surface. Someone will clean it later. Maybe Shiro if he isn't completely hungover.

Lets get drunk in our truck

You lead me to your truck. It's also blue. Everything about you is blue. Calm, relaxing, but yet energizing. You slip me into the passenger's seat. I should've known how stupid I was being. Luckily you weren't like the rest. Thank you.

I'm your dog 

If he ever found out I got in the car with you,

I'm your dog 

he’d beat my ass. 

But I can't give a fuck 

But you’re so nice and lovely I didn’t care. Why should I have? You never did anything. I decided not to give a fuck before you riled up your truck. It was your friends that ruined me. No not even them.

I am here to be yours

I knew i'd have to say thank you. I look over at you and smile a bit. My hand is on your crotch now. You moved it away and looked at me in such a worried look. “Hey man I'm trying to help. You don't need to do anything. Don't do anything.” With that you drove off to the nearest mexican drive through.

I don't want you to hurt

I remember him again. I remember the choker and tearing it off rolling down the window. I threw it off into the wind and laughed. You laughed along. I don't know if you realized what it meant.

I'm your dog

He found it later. He still beat my ass.

I don't mind if you blow smoke in my eyes

You pull me out of the truck to order something inside. Gas smoke blew into my face. I coughed and leaned into you. You muttered out a sorry. It's okay, I promise you. It's the least I deserve.

Give me food

You bought me mexican food. I practically ordered half the menu. You paid for everything.

Give me love

Under the table I rubbed your crotch again. You didn't do anything except eat your burrito. Im despret. I was desperate.

I am here through your blood 

You stepped out and called someone. You friend I think. They called him. My boyfriend. They needed a location. You didn't give it to them at first.

I can't help if I bark

When he got here I screamed and yelled. You tried to calm me down but I punched you in the face. You looked hurt and you just walked away. Im hurt too.

I can't help with your art

I'm sorry.

I'm your dog to the end

My boyfriend doesn't even let me out anymore. I miss you. Even if I only knew you from pieces. Everything hurts. So much.

I don't care about your friends

It's not you. Your friends did it. No. My boyfriend did. 

Give me love when I'm not

I want you back.

Give me love when i'm not

Please.

I don't care about your friends

I've learned. I promise you,

I don't care about your friends

I'm not mad.

I'm your dog

Please

I'm your dog

please help

I'm your dog

please help me

I'm your dog 

I miss you

I'm your dog

I promise

I'm your dog

My god.

I'm your dog

I’ll be your dog


	2. Weird Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Weird Honey a lot while making this, but none of the scenes are based around any of the emotions or actions, eek sorry. 
> 
> Lance gets to leave the house again, but only because Shiro needs some fuckin' coffee.

Shiro's chest went up and down in a slow motion. I could feel it under my head. I could also feel my bruised back and sides just as well. Shiro loved me. He had to. He keeps me around, he feeds me, he lets me live with him. He pays my fucking tuition. He has to love me. But what he does hurt, it doesn't go away for at least a week, mentally it doesn't go away ever. I can still remember the first time he beat me. Or the first time he. We don’t go there. But I never wake up without a bruise on me. I deserve it though. I didn't stay at the party and instead I went with the blue guy. He was a real sweet guy. Shiro groaned and moved my head off him. He's awake.

"Good morning." I mutter and sit up. I'll at least try to pretend I haven't been awake for hours thinking about our relationship. Or the blue guy. His blue eyes with his blue jacket, blue sneakers, blue jeans. If I was high he would’ve had blue skin. He ignored me and sat up. His body brushed up against mine making me move away by reflex. “Don’t be such a bitch moving away from me like that.” Shiro was rubbing his face and running his hands through his hair. “Don’t you love me.” Yes yes yes. I love you so fucking much Shiro I’d do anything for you. “I do.” That’s always my response. Sometimes, if I really need to, I pretend we’re getting married. ‘I do.’ I love the idea of me saying the word out to friends and family to declare my love for Shiro. For him to finally declare his love for me. God dammit I’m a fool. 

Shiro stopped what he was doing and looked me straight in the eyes. “You do?” He didn’t usually need reassurance like that. I didn’t usually go off with nice boys either. “I do.” I waited a moment seeing his face not change. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes a mixture between angry and disappointed. “I really do I promise you Shiro.” I almost said ‘I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.’ His reaction to that would’ve been a mystery though. Shiro looked down at the comforter thinking through something. He looked ashamed for a split second. Don’t be ashamed. I’m sorry I went off with him. I’m sorry Shiro. God I love you. You’re so- he gripped the comforter and laid back down looking at peace. “Make me some coffee and iron my clothes babe.” 

I didn’t need to be told twice. I got up in my briefs and over sized shirt. It’s probably Shiro’s old college shirt. He used to go where I’m going now. The Garrison. It’s a shit hole if you ask me but he loved it there. He used to tell me it was because of me and getting to see me. He now tells me it was because he liked one of the younger teachers. I don’t mind, it’s probably all a big joke. 

Shiro muttered out something about giving him back his shirt. I took a mental note while I walked out of the room. It was a mess. Destroyed. The last fight we had was when I went to that party with him. Glass was everywhere, pillows were thrown off the couch, our coffee table was broken in half. I think I broke Shiro’s smoking pipe. He must’ve been more pissed after that because I notice my phone broken and shattered to pieces on top of his pipe’s glass. It was a mess. I’d have to clean it before I get to class. 

“Hey babe, everything is broken.” I bet you the coffee machine is broken too. “Make it work!” He yelled out straining his voice. Poor boy. I gathered my keys and wallet rushing back into the room. “Coffee run?” There was a thick silence. Maybe a minute or two passed by. Shiro was thinking hard. His forehead was a mess of wrinkles. He relaxed his face and gave me a small smile. “Don’t hook up with the barista. I want a black coffee with extra cream.” His voice dripped of anger. I tired to give him a smile back before throwing on my jeans and heading out. I laughed when the door shut behind me. I’d get to leave the house! After two whole days of being stuck in that bedroom, drinking away whatever problems we had, I’m more than ready. I’ll make sure to pick him up a nice treat as well, he really is supporting me and trusting me. 

"Hey dude!" My head twitched towards whoever was speaking. I had these neighbors, they always tried to get me away from Shiro. It's bullshit. But it wasn't them this time. It was a blue eyed- no. I gripped my keys and dashed away pretending I never heard anything. "Hey?" Blue Boy waited before shrugging and muttering to himself. "Guess he didn't see me." 

The truck roared with raw power. My foot could still barely reach the pedals. A smile was plastered across my face. Coffee runs meant good things.


End file.
